A tale of Two Zeldas
by Hero's-shade
Summary: When one Zelda treats the Hero badly, will another Zelda step in to mend his heart? And might Hyrule have to contend with the return of Ganon yet again? Link/Zelda In a way you'd never expect!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is Set 200 years after the events of Link to the Past, The Oracle Games, and Link's awakening (And also my Story, Cataclysm's Requiem). The Link in this story is the great-great-great-grandson of that Link, and is the Link Featured in the original 'Legend of Zelda' game, and 'Zelda II: the adventure of Link. This story is set after those two games (I call him the hero of Legends... though he is anything but) And the sleeping Zelda he awoke in Zelda II, is none other than the original Zelda from Ocarina of Time.

Chapter 1-

"Well Excuuuuuuse me, Princess!"

The Words burned in Zelda's ears as soon as she heard them, grating on her nerves as much as every other time Link said them. Looking down from her throne in anger, the princess unleashed an angry tirade on the unsuspecting hero.

"No, I will not 'Excuuuuse' you! Your behavior at the royal ball last night was detestable! Getting drunk and throwing Duke Onkled into the fountain- totally despicable!" She slammed her fist down on the throne's arm rest. "And I'm tired of the servants always finding you in the broom closet, making out with the palace maids, or my ladies-in-waiting!"

The frustrated Princess glared at the hero with her deep blue eyes. It was not her eyes, however, that the hero found himself staring at... but rather her shapely hips, that the tight pants she wore showed off.

Link just shrugged. "Well... if you'd kiss me sometimes... that wouldn't be a problem, now would it?" Link gave her a sarcastic look.

With his dark, brown hair and almond colored eyes, Link was quite a handsome fellow... but along with those good looks, was a penchant for getting himself into trouble. Instead of wearing tights like previous links, this hero wore a pair of brown breeches underneath his green tunic.

"How dare you! I don't care if you are the last of the Hero's bloodline, NO ONE talks to me like that!" Turning a furious shade of red, she suddenly leapt up off of her throne, and slapped him across the face so hard, he nearly fell down. "GET OUT! Get out of my Castle, and I never want to see you at my royal court again!"

"Fine with me." Link replied, rubbing his cheek. "I never should have saved you from Ganon in the first place!"

Storming out of the Castle, Link was joined by the tiny fairy, Sprite. A descendant of the legendary fairy Navi, she was Link's constant companion wherever he went. Like all fairies did now, she kept her fairy light low, showing off her rather attractive form. In truth, Link didn't mind staring into those green eyes of hers, rather than looking at a plain ball of light that yelled "Hey! Look! Listen!" every five minutes.

"That old buzzard tell you off again?" Sprite asked, landing on his shoulder. "You really shouldn't pay attention to her, you know."

Link snorted. "She's did more than tell me off, Sprite... she banished me!" Climbing on the back of his horse Eleanor, link rode away from Hyrule's North Palace. "C'mon, you two, let's get out of here! I never wanna see this place again!"

"Well then, good riddance to that snooty blond witch!" Sprite hissed in agreement. "Let her guard that silly triforce of Wisdom all by herself!"

Galloping towards the South, the hero rode back towards the Cavern in southern Hyrule that he called home.

Someone else had been watching Zelda's conversation with the Hero... another woman named Zelda. The very first princess of that name, from an earlier age. She had been put into a deep sleep long ago, and had only been awakened by Link very recently. Her refined manners, gentle blue eyes, and regal red dress spoke to a more... elegant period in Hylian royal family's history.

The ancient Zelda was having trouble adjusting to this brave new world, and had come to live with nearest living relatives (The Current Zelda and her father, King Hakinian IV), while she tried to find a place for herself. The people of Hyrule cherished her as a living treasure of the past... which angered the current Zelda, who hated having the spotlight stolen from her.

"What're you looking at?" The Current Zelda asked the princess of the past, who was now looking at her with an angry scowl.

Ancient-Zelda had been sitting off to the side of the throne room, knitting, when Link and Zelda had their argument. Although she could not understand the modern Hylian tongue (The language had changed over the last thousand years or so) she could tell that the princess had been exceptionally hard on Link.

"Hey, he deserved that!" Present Zelda complained. "He's been nothing but trouble since he came here! I'm glad to be rid of him!"

Scowling, ancient-Zelda dropped her needlework, and walked out to the stables. Grabbing one of the best horses, she rode off after the Hero, trying to catch up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, for everyone who thinks this Link is a jerk... yes, he is... but people can change, can't they? :) And besides, we will soon see that present-day Zelda's not totally a saint, either.

Oh, and the cave Link lives in is the cave you start from in the first Zelda game.

Chapter 2-

Link rode back towards Southern Hyrule, muttering about the unfairness of his life. Why did the princess treat him like this? Okay, yeah, he could be a jerk sometimes- and a bit too much of a ladies man, but he always came through for Zelda in the end! There he was, always protecting her... always putting his life in danger for her and her kingdom... and how did she treat him? Like a peasant... like another one of her subjects she could lord over! Why, she had practically forgotten about him when that pretty-boy prince from Arcadia showed up, waving that energy crossbow of his around.

What gave her the right to treat him like that?

After passing through Saria town, it had been a four hour ride though the mountain pass to Southern Hyrule. All of Ganon's monsters had retreated into Death mountain recently, making it safe to travel throughout the kingdom. Although he'd normally be happy to kill some moblins or Stalfos, he really didn't feel like it right now.

Finally arriving back at his cave, Link just Fell down onto his bed, exhausted. It was a small, humble dwelling (his family had moved in here after thier house in southern Hyrule had been destroyed two centuries ago), but it was comfortable. Two hundred years ago, Southern Hyrule had been a pleasant place to live... but after a massive attack by Ganon's forces destroyed Kakariko village and Hyrule Castle, the Royal family and the villagers all abandoned Southern Hyrule. Besides himself, the only other people that Link knew of living down here was a few shop keeps, a few old potion selling crones, and a bizarre old man who seemed to be able to pop up anywhere. And like him, they all lived in caves.

"It's not fair, Sprite." He mumbled to his small companion, who was curling up near his ear to go to sleep. "Why do I always end up saving her, then end up getting the short end of the stick? It's just not fair."

Galloping across the countryside, past-Zelda followed the trail the hero had left behind. The training she had received while spending seven years with the Shekiah had paid off, and she was able to follow the path Link had taken quite easily.

It still stung her to think how about how she had ended up in this strange time... there she had been, ready to take over as queen after Ganondorf's defeat, and she was ready to ask the Hero of Time to marry her, as well. But that snotty younger brother of hers (who had been hidden away when Ganondorf first took over), wanted not only the Triforce of Wisdom, but the Throne, as well.

_"No!" Princess Zelda pleaded. "Little brother... please don't!"_

_Grabbing her arm, Prince Camelarn forced her to the ground. "Then give me the Triforce, and I'll let you go!"_

_"I can't!" She wailed. "It's not mine to give!"_

_He raised the whip in his hand over his head. "Then you leave me no choice..."_

_Before he could act, the Sorcerer he had brought with him began to chant a sleep spell._

_"No! Don't!" The prince cried, lashing out at the spell-caster with his whip._

_But as the blow was stuck, the sorcerer completed the spell, and then breathed his last- dying from both the whip blow, and the tremendous exertion of casting such a powerful spell._

_The Prince turbned back to his sister. "Zelda? Wake up..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Zelda.... I'm sorry..."_

Stricken with guilt, her brother turned her over to the Shekiah for safekeeping. There she slept, for twelve hundred years, until this young man came and rescued her from her ageless slumber. Later, she searched through Hyrule's oldest records, and learned that her brother had felt so guilty over his crime, that he decreed that every firstborn princess in the Royal family be named Zelda. But that still did not give her back the life stolen from her.

That angry young man... he was a descendant of her own Link. She had had strong feelings for the hero of time, and it pained her to know that that... _ranch girl... _had been the one to win his heart. She also learned Hyrule had been buried beneath a massive flood... and even the ruins of the buildings and places from her time were washed away.

The only thing left from her time.... was her.

Once or twice she passed some travellers, but didn't bother to stop to speak to them. She couldn't understand what they were saying anyway, so why bother? It wasn't long before she, too, crossed into southern Hyrule. This place, which had been the site of _her _Hyrule so long ago, was now desolate. The Gorons, Zora, and Gerudo were gone from hyrule, never to return. With so much changed from the world she knew, Zelda wondered if there was even a place for her in this brave new world.

_"Rinku?"_

Link had only been asleep a few minutes, when the sound of his own name, in the old Hylian tongue, woke him up. Sitting up, he saw the ancient Zelda standing by the doorway.

"Oh, princess... I didn't expect you here." He stood up, and bowed politely to her. "Please, come in... it's kinda shabby here... but make yourself at home."

"_Morin Tang, Rinku." _She replied with a curtsy. She came in, and sat on the floor across from him.

He looked over at her. "So....what brings you here?"

She thought for a moment, then struggled to speak in what little modern Hylian she knew.

"You.... didn't... deserve... so... sorry..."

Link just shrugged. "Aww, it's okay. I guess I had it coming. I just wish... Zelda would just acknowledge I'm even there."

Zelda thought again, then in a tone mimicking Link, replied:

"Well....ex-uuu-se....m-mehhh..... prinze-zezzz...."

They both stared at each other for a moment.... then burst out laughing.

"Ahh....thanks princess, I really needed that." He replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Zelda was about to say something else.... when the both heard the frantic shrieks of the horses they had left tied. The sound finally woke sprite up.

"What in the name of the Godesses?" She asked. Then the fairy noticed Zelda. "What is SHE doing here?"

Ignoring her, Link ran to the cave entrance, and looked out. There, he saw six moblins, who had just killed their horses.

"Moblins!" Link yelled in a panic. Spinning around, Link yelled. "Princess, get behind me-"

But instead of the Princess Zelda standing there, he saw the form of a tall Shiekian male, with blond hair and a bandaged face.

"Who in the name of the godesses are YOU?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As Link stared at him in Shock, the mysterious Sheikah pulled out a dagger, and lunged at the first moblin. Sheik dodged his spear thrust, and cut the monster down without a word. As the Shekaih went for the second moblin, Link came to his senses, and and blocked the Third one's attack with his shield.

"I don't know who you are." Link yelled over at his mysterious helper. "But thanks for your help!" He brought his sword down, splitting the moblin he was fighting in half. "Where is the princess?"

"Princess... safe." The Shekiah grunted. He flipped over the moblin he was fighting, and jabbed his dagger into his back. Like the other two, the monster fell over, and exploded in a puff of smoke.

"You're a shiekah, so I'll take your word for it." As another Moblin tried to slash him, Link rolled around behind him, and performed a back slice. The monster fell to his knees and vanished in a dark cloud of nothingness.

"The rest of you wanna piece of us?" The hero asked, glaring at the other moblins menacingly. Dropping their spears, they turned tail and ran. As Link sheathed his sword, he looked around. "Sprite? Where are you? You okay?"

"I'm here, Link." Spirte replied in a sad tone, coming out from hiding in Link's hat. "Sorry I couldn't be of help!"

"It's okay, Sprite. You can't fight monsters." The hero looked around. "Hey, where did our new friend go?"

"_Sheikiux_... gone." Zelda replied, walking out with a smile. "I back!"

"Huh, the Sheikiah must have dropped you off and left." Link shrugged. "Well, we'd better get you back to the palace."

She shook her head. "No! ... You go, I go,_Rinku_!" She stamped her foot defiantly.

"You want to come with me, huh?" Link shrugged. "Well, if you insist. But the road won't be easy." Link looked over toward where the horses had been tied, and noticed Elanor had survived, while Zelda's horse had been cut down. "Looks like we'll have to travel light... but where should we go? I want to get as far away from Hyrule... from the other Zelda... as possible!"

"_Cantalzia, Rinku."_Zelda replied "Near Hyrule, other side - Lost Woods!"

"Catalia, huh? That's where my mother's family came from!" Link replied. "Okay, just let me go back in, and pack my stuff!"

As Link went back inside the cave, Sprite flew up towards Zelda.

_"You may have him fooled, your highness!"_She spat angrily in the old tongue _"But I know that Sheikah was you!"_

_"You speak ancient Hylian!" _Zelda yelped in surprise. _"How did you know that it was me?"_

_"Our memories as a race are far older than you humans, Princess." _Sprite replied. "_I know of your seven years in hiding!"_

_"Don't tell Rinku! Please!" _Zelda pleaded. _"I'll tell him... when the time is right..."_

Sprite scoffed._ "Why are you coming with us, instead of returning to the palace?"_

_"I have no place for myself here in Hyrule, Sprite. The world I knew is gone."_ Zelda looked to the skies. _"Maybe out there, on the open road, I'll find a place for myself. Maybe... I'll find out where I belong..."_

Deep within the caverns of Death Mountain, an evil long thought destroyed stirred once more. Monsters swarmed through the maze-like passageways that had long ago been hollowed out by the Gorons. The monsters had hollowed these tunnels out into a whole interconnected underworld of caverns beneath Hyrule... forming eight dungeons that the latest Link had fought though to collect the peices of the shattered Triforce of Wisdom.

This underworld was their last refuge against the Hylians who dwelled on the surface. And at the very center of Death Mountain was the throne room of the vile wizard, Ganon. At this moment, the overweight pig-man was raging over his Moblin servants latest failure.

"THOSE IDIOTS FAILED TO KILL LINK AGAIN!" The evil wizard roared, snapping his fingers, and teleporting all over the room. "WHY AM I SADDLED WITH SUCH INCOMPETENT BUFFOONS!"

"It's not your fault your servants are such inept fools, my lord." The Triforce of Power said in a soothing voice, glowing on it's pedestal in the middle of the room. "With you leadership skills, you're sure to triumph in the end!"

Twelve hundred years ago, this grotesque creature had been a gerudo thief named Ganondorf, who had gotten his hands on the Triforce of Power. Over the centuries, he had battled the Heroes of Time, Twilight, the Winds, the hero of the four sword, and even the Hero of Cataclysm's eve... and they had all beaten and Killed him. Every time he had tried to get his hands on the other two triforce pieces and take over Hyrule, that stupid family of Heroes was always there to stop him. After this latest idiot had killed him a few years back, he had come back in this shriveled form, unable to ever take his humanoid/Gerudo form ever again. Once a cunning and devious Wizard, Ganon was now mentally unstable, totally insane from centuries of life... and countless deaths.

"But how do I defeat that boy?" The evil king sneered, snapping his fingers, and teleporting in front of the Triforce of Power. "I must make him pay for his insolence!"

"You'll get your chance, my liege." The red, glowing jewel announced. "As we speak, the Hero and the original Princess Zelda are on their way to Catalia."

"Excellent!" Ganon chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "This will be a perfect opportunity to catch them in a trap!"

"Actually, my lord." The Triforce Replied. "I was thinking this would be a good time to attack a defenseless Hyrule..."

But the evil king had already moved over to the large, smoke-filled alchemy jar that filled half the room (nicknamed the 'evil jar' by Ganon's army) and began to conjure the monsters that he would send after Link and Zelda.

"That wench was the first princess who had defied me... and she'll be the last!" He laughed like a lunatic. "This plan is sure to sucseed!"

"Just like your plan to turn Link into a frogman worked?" The Triforce of Power muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ganon Roared back.

"Nothing my lord... nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link and Zelda crossed over the snowy mountain passes, shielding their eyes from the drifting snow and blowing winds. Link guided Elanor while walking, while Zelda rode on the horses back. At first, the princess had insisted that she could walk on her own two feet. But one stern look from the hero convinced her to ride the horse.

"When are we going to get there, link?" Sprite wailed. "I'm so cold, I'm freezing my wings off!"

"That's what you get for wearing such a skimpy skirt, Sprite!" The Hero said with a laugh. "Faries should wear more in the colder climates!"

The Fairy scowled at him. "I'm not talking to you again till we're someplace warm. good-bye!" She then dove under his hat.

"Wow, this snow is something awful!" Link commented to his other companion. "Good thing I got mom and dad's old fur coats from the cave, huh Princess?"

Zelda nodded. "Where we go, Rinku?" The ancient princess asked quizzically.

"The town of Snowpeak." The Hero gestured ahead. "My mom and dad came here on their honeymoon, and always used to love coming here on vacations with me as a child. I thought it'd be a good place to spend the night, before we go on to Cantalia."

Zelda nodded, barely understanding. She knew of the peak province from her lifetime, though it had been uninhabited then.

"The people here in Hyrule's peak province just love my family." Link said with a smirk. "They would always let us stay there without charging us!"

As they continued up the snowy mountain trail. A small, alpine-style town started to come into view; about two dozen small houses, a few shops, and a tavern. Behind the town, Zelda could make out a large manor house, built in the architectural style that had just been coming into fashion when she had been put to sleep.

"From... my time?" The Princess asked, confused.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Before link could awnser, the town's night watchmen had come out from the gate, and walked over to them. "Ah! Bless my soul! Is it young master Link, the Hero, come to pay another visit on us?" The elderly man smiled a toothless grin.

"Hello, Hymie, been awhile." Link replied. "We'd like to stay in the manor house, if we could."

"Of course, of course! Anything for the Hero of Time's family! Right this way!" He led them through the gate into town. "And who is this beautiful young lady you have with you?"

"Hymie, this is Princess Zelda. Zelda... Hymie the watchman."

"Young lady, I mean no disrespect, but Princess Zelda has visited here a few times, and I've seen her... and you are no Zelda." The old man looked at her, puzzled. "You are far to beautiful and well mannered to be the spoiled, bratty Hyrulian Princess."

_"Moran Tang, _Hymie." She replied to him, not understanding what he was saying. She curtsyed to him, and pulled her hood back, revealing her small head crown.

Hymie's eyes widened. "You're... you're the original Zelda! The first one!" He fell to his knees, and switched to old Hylian. "_Forgive me, Princess. We had heard of your awakening here in the mountains, but we did not expect you to visit our humble village!"_

_"It is all right, please stand up." _She pulled her hood back on, as he stood up. _"Tell me, why do you speak the old tounge?"_

_"This village is the sight of the Hero of Time's old home, Snowpeak Manor." _Hymie gestured up at the Manor house. "_Here, we remember the old days, and keep the ancient traditions alive."_

_"The Hero of Time lived here?" _She asked, surprised._ "He must have built this place after I... fell asleep..." _She replied, with a tinge of sadness.

The old man nodded. "_He was given these lands by the king of Hy- by your brother... as a reward for his services to the Kingdom. He built the manor house, and lived here with his family for forty years. After his death, the House fell into ruin, and a family of Yetis even moved in for awhile."_

_"But how did the Manor escape destruction from the flood I had read about?" _Zelda asked, as they walked toward the manor house.

_"The Manor was on too high of a hill for the Flood waters to touch it." _Hymie explained. _"After the flood, admirers of the Hero of time founded the town of Snowpeak, and rebuilt and restored the manor house to it's former glory. We now use it as a sort of Historic bed and breakfast... and it draws tourists in by the cartload!"_

"Excuuuuse me, but could you two talk so I can understand?" The hero finally spoke up, annoyed.

"Sorry, Link. Merely musing about the past with the young lady here." Hymie chuckled. "Come on , I'll show you around indside."

He unlocked the door, and took them inside Snowpeak Manor. The entrance opened up into a massive room, with wood Paneling, lush red carpeting, and washed white marble walls. Three huge Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lit by a thousand candles. And two sets of wooden stairs led up to doors on the second floor. All around the room, hung portraits of each of the Heroes- the hero of Twilight as both human and wolf; the hero of Winds, riding in a boat and holding the wind waker; the Hero of Rails riding on his train-along with many other generations of that brave family.

"_We've added many of these portraits sense the restoration, as most of the larger original portraits we found in the house were damaged beyond repair."_ Hymie added. _"Though the big one up there was found in a secret basement, wrapped up and mostly undamaged."_

Zelda looked up, and in the very center of the room hung a large painting of her Link and Malon, exactly as she remembered them (except for being quite a few years older). Sitting side by side with each other, the two seemed very happy and content with their lives...

...And very much in love.

_"We think this painting, and the items found with it, were kept undamaged by a preservation spell." _Hymie added, trying to be helpful.

_"Excuse me... could a be shown to my room now? I feel a bit... ill." _The Zelda asked Hymie.

_"Of course, Princess... I will show you to your room." _He led her up the stairs. _"And tonight you will sleep in much luxury, for you will have the master bedroom... the Malon chamber."_

Zelda did everything in her power to hide her dismay.

The Master bedroom was reached by steps that went outside into the cold, and was in the Highest tower, at the very center of the Manor.

_"Some of the furniture in the manor is original, though some of it had to be replaced or restored due to the ravages of time... and the Hero of Twilight's little rampage through the Manor, looking for some mirror shard." _Hymie told her with a pained look.

_"This is all... their things?" _The Princess asked, looking around the room.

"_The Yetis had re-decorated the room with furniture from the servant's quarters, but most of that was destroyed by the monster Blizetta." _The old man told her. _"But we found the hero and his wife's actual belongings in storage, perseved by magic, in the same room with the big painting downstairs."_

_"All right, thank you." _She told him politely._ "You may go now."_

He bowed to her._"Pleasant dreams, princess."_

After Hymie had left, Zelda looked around the large, circular room. Stained glass windows with horses in them, a large granfather clock from Termina, and a lace canopy bed- the same color as Malon's old dress.

_"Yes, this is just her style..." _Zelda thought to herself.

She walked over, and opened the drawer in one of the dressers. Inside, she found a green Tunic and hat, perfectly presevered by the magical potions that had been put into the green dye. She rubbed the tunic against her cheek, and could still feel the faint wisp of _him..._ the memory brought a tear to her eye.

Putting the Tunic and hat back, she went over to the other dresser, the more feminine- looking one- and opened a drawer. Inside, she found a white shirt, and a purple dress, neatly folded and preserved in the same manner. Closing the drawer, she looked on top of the dresser, and saw a yellow neck scarf, with a strange-looking pin on it. _"It was hers." _Zelda thought angrily.

Seeing a hairbrush next to it, she picked it up, and pulled a long red hair out of the brush. _"This isn't from any of the other guests who've stayed in the room." _The princess's temper boiled. _"I know excatly who's hair this is." _Walking over towards the bed, she noticed a framed pictograph on the Nightstand, of The Hero of time and Malon smiling and holding thier newborn son.

And that's when Zelda finally exploded.

_"You're mocking me... aren't you, ranch girl? You're reaching out across twelve centuries, and mocking me! "_ Zelda snapped out loud. _"This whole damn place... a monument to you...to your love for him, and his love for you! A monument to the Line of heroes you gave birth to... with him!" _

She threw the pictograph across the room, smashing it. "_He was MINE, Malon! I LOVED HIM! I should have married him, and we should have ruled Hyrule together! If I would have been there, he never would have given you a second glance! You would have ended up married to some buck-toothed farmer, and spent the rest of your life mopping slop at that ranch of yours!"_

Enraged, Zelda picked up the hairbrush, and threw it at one of the stain glass windows, smashing it. _"When that boy, Link, woke me up, I thought it was my hero coming to my rescue... that Rinku had awoken me, and I would live happily ever after with my prince! But when I opened my eyes, and saw his brown hair, and saw his eyes staring into mine... I saw a part of you staring back. I saw my beloved Rinku in him, but I also saw YOU! He came from YOU! I can't even look at him without seeing your reflection in his eyes, and remembering what you stole from me!" _

Tears streamed down the ancient princesses's face. _"But I have an advantage over you, farm slut! I'm still alive, while you've been rotting in your grave for twelve hundred years! This boy, I'll shape your own distant offspring into my Rinku, and take back what you took from me!"_

Pulling herself back together, Zelda calmed herself down, regained her composure, and began to get ready for bed. There were plans to make, preparations for what she'd say to link tomorrow. As the princess walked across the room, she made sure to step on the broken picture of the Hero of time and Malon on the floor.

(Author's note; Zelda is not a bad person, nor is she a mean person. How would anybody react to having thier lives taken out from under them like that? everybody will change and grow over the course of this story, patience)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Next morning, Link and Hymie were downstairs in the kitchen, talking.

"So you and the Princess are on your way to Cantalia, eh?" The old man asked, pouring The Hero a cup of tea.

"Yeah, now-Zelda banished me from Hyrule, and old-Zelda just decided to tag along for the ride." Link replied glumly.

Sitting down, Hymie suppressed a laugh. "Old Zelda? I wouldn't call her that to her face if I were you, lad."

"Aww, she couldn't understand me even if i did!" Link replied, taking a sip of his tea. "It really stinks not being able to even talk to her."

"I think she's slowly picking up the language. She's been awake... what? A few months? Give her some time lad, she'll adjust to our modern world soon."

"That's the problem... I don't think anyone's ever given her _time _to adjust." The hero replied with a sigh. "Ever since I woke her up with the reunited triforce, everybody in the Royal court had been pressuring her to change quickly."

"Speaking of the Triforce, what happened to it after you used it to wake Zelda up?"

"Ganon's wizzrobes were able to get ahold of some of my blood when I got cut in battle once... sprinkled it on the Pig's ashes and returned him to life." Link shook his head. "As he's bonded with the triforce of power, it returned to him on it's own. Zelda keeps wisdom in a tower in her castle. And as for courage?" Link held up the back of his hand, and the glowing triforce symbol resonated. "Where do you think it is?"

"Well, at lest two pieces of the sacred treasure are safe." The old man said reassuringly. "But tell me lad, have you given any thought to the idea that our dear ancient princess might not be exactly adjusting to the modern world very well?"

"That's what worries me, Hymie." Link replied, taking another sip of his tea.

**Upstairs...**

Humming to herself as she dressed, the ancient Princess Zelda readied herself for the day. Today was going to be pefect, she was sure of that. She would win the heart of the young Link, and happiness would be hers at last!

Brushing her hair, Zelda reflected on how the centuries had left her changed, as well. Gone was her long, silky, beautiful blonde hair... it had all fallen out during her twelve hundred year slumber. She had woken up to this brown, tangled, hard-to-comb mess that had grown in it's place while she slept- a side effect of the sleeping spell, she guessed. Pulling her red dress on, Zelda placed her small circular crown on the top of her head. These clothes were the ones the Shekiah, who had cared for her during her centuries-long sleep, had most recently dressed her in, and they had become her regular wardrobe since then. It was a far cry from her old white and pink gown. But it suited her fine... matching her new hair color.

As Zelda walked down the hallway, she noticed the portraits of the wives of Previous heroes... of a Fisher-woman named henna, a Rito Sage named Medli, and a Dancer named Din. She also saw a few unmarked ones that puzzled her, like the Girl who looked like a living master sword, and the wind tribe girl with Glasses and her hair up in buns. It didn't matter, they were just as bad as the others.

_"You're all thieves... all of you!" _She thought to herself angrily. _"Each and every one of you stole a Link from a Zelda... just like the ranch girl did with me! But today, I'm going to change that! I'm going to get my knight in shining armor, and avenge all the princesses who came before me... or, after me, or... oh, whatever!"_

Heading downstairs, the Princess found the two men talking. _"Hymie, would you get us some breakfast please?" _She asked him politely in the old tongue.

_"Of course, Princess." _He replied with a bow, leaving the room.

Zelda looked back at Link. "I... sit down?" She asked him.

"Sure, be my guest." Link replied, gesturing to the seat next to him.

As she sits down, the Princess looks up at his hat. _"Sprite, come out! I want you to translate for me!"_

"I was just having a nap! After being out in that cold all day yesterday!" The Fairy grumbled in the modern language. "All right, your highness, I'll translate for you!"

"Sprite! You can speak old Hylian?" Link said in suprise. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, I'm telling you now." She said with a smirk. "But I warn you, the moment I don't like where this conversation is going, and it's over!"

-"Hello, Link. It nice to finally be able to talk to you normally. I never got the chance to thank you for freeing me from my eternal sleep."

-"Nice to finally be able to talk to you Zelda. And hey, it was nothing."

-"You're such a brave hero... how did you end up working for that snotty relative of mine?"

(Link chuckles a bit)

-"Well, kind of a long story, Princess. My father, Arn, is the great-great grandson of the last hero. He met mom, Medila, in Cantalia when he was vacationing there. I grew up traveling back and forth between Hyrule and Cantalia. When I came back on my own one time, I found Zelda's old nursemaid, Impa, fleeing from monsters, and saved her. She told me how Ganon had been revived for the first time in centuries, taken the Triforce of Power from the great palace, and Kidnapped Zelda."

-"I had a nursemaid named Impa once, though she was nothing like the old crone you know." (Zelda looks away sadly) "Please, go on."

-"Anyway, before she had been kidnapped, Zelda had broken up the Triforce of Wisdom into 8 pieces, and I had to fight my way though 8 different dungeons full of monsters Ganon had sent to guard the pieces until he could force Zelda to put them back together. After finally beating the pig-face and reclaimed his triforce, I decided to stay with Zelda, and guard the triforce of Wisdom for her."

-"And you've been there ever since. When I've talkd to her through the royal translators, your Zelda always describes you as an arrogant jerk, and a sexist pig."

-"She said that! Why that... well, I shouldn't be surprised, I have made some mistakes with her. But a sexist pig? I never once complained about how she started wearing pants, and fighting beside me in battle after we woke you up! Just becase I save damsels in distress doesn't mean I don't respect strong women who can defend themselves more!"

-"She also told me... how you enter diffrent women's houses, and healed yourself after a battle..." (Zelda shivers)

-"Hey, I've had enough of those stupid rumors the other Zelda's been spreading! All any of those girls did was give me a healing potion inside their houses. How could I recharge my health by... ugh... just no."

- "It seems she's done a lot to you, _Rinku_, a lot you didn't deserve."

-"Tell me about it! It's like I have to come to Zelda or Hyrule's rescue every five minutes, and she still treats me like I'm trash! Like a few weeks after I woke you up, when Ganon snuck into an amateur magician's contest to steal the Triforce. He turned a lizard into a dragon to attack her, and I had to rush in and save her life! But did she thank me for it? No, I got yelled at for not guarding with the Triforce of Wisdom, instead of Saving her from being cooked in dragon fire!"

-"Why that little bitch! I can't believe I'm related to her!"

-"Yeah, and about a month later, Ganon created a Shadow version of Zelda from a cheap knock-off of the destroyed Dark Mirror. The clone got me into lead her back to the underworld with the Triforce, but I knew who the real princess was all along, and turned against the fake. But did Zelda treat me any differently? Nope, still the doormat she wipes her feet on!"

-"But you still did some stupid things she's told me about. Like selling your sword to a con man, or pretending to be sick to get out of spring cleaning?"

-"Your forgetting the clockwork moblins faking an attack on Zelda, as an excuse to get out of doing work." (Link Sighs) "Yes, I've done my share of stupid things, but so has the Royal family! Zelda's father tried to build a water-park over Sprite's father's fairy fountain!" ("Dad wasn't too happy about that!" Sprite chimed in.)

-"Why did you put up with it then... why didn't you just leave, Link?"

-"Because I thought there was something between us... because I thought she might actually have feelings for me." (The Hero looks down)When Ganon cast a spell that separated my soul from my body, Zelda was the only one who could see me because she loved me, and wouldn't admit it to herself. But I guess those feelings weren't enough. All I've ever asked her for in return for saving her again and again was a kiss, a simple gesture of affection... but she couldn't even give me that."

-"I did, if you will recall, when you woke from my slumber. It's a small price to pay for somebody saving your life."

- (Link Smiled) "Thanks Zelda, your a great Princess!"

It was at that point that Hymie came running in. "Sorry to interrupt you kids... but we got a whole swarm of moblins outside the Town!" His face held a look of panic. "Link, the town watch'll need every sword it can get!"

"_Moblinso?"_Zelda asked,surprised. "Attacking?"

"Stay here, Zelda!" Link yelled, running out the door. "I'll be back soon!"

"_Zelda won't go out into the fray."_ The ancient princess thought to herself. _"But Shiek of the Sheikah will." _At least her male Shiek disguise kept it's blond hair color... it helped differentiate the brunette Zelda and the blond Shiek.

Finishing Link's cup of tea he left behind, Zelda quietly slipped out though the back door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Moblins were coming up the mountainside, approaching the gates of snow-peak town. The Hero came out, and joined the town watch.

"What's the odds?" Link asked the Captain of the guard.

"Twenty of us, against a hundred of them." The officer replied with a smirk. "With the hero here? Odds are about even."

Link gripped his sword, and readied himself as the monster horde poured against the gates of the town. The Hero and the soldiers charged the Moblins.

The two opposing forces met with a loud crash. Sword slash after sword slash cut moblins down, while jabbing and piecing by sharp spears cut down Hylian after Hylian. Link caught a moblin's spear on his shield, then rolled around behind his foe to deliver a back slice. As another moblin charged him, he threw his boomerang to stun the beast, then rushed up and cut it down with another sword stroke.

"We're doing well, but we can't hold them back forever!" The Captian yelled, chopping a moblin's head off.

It was then a tall, blond sheikah appeared at the top of the town wall, perched up there like an acrobat. He hurled a lit bomb down into the swarm of monsters. Link and the remaining guards fled, leaving the confused monsters to be destroyed by the ensuing explosion.

"It's you again!" Link exclaimed. "The one you saved me back in Hyrule!"

The Shekiah said nothing, as more moblins came pouring through the gates. Pulling out a bow, Shiek then picked them off several more of them with fire arrows. He then pulled out his dagger, and leaped down from the wall to join the others.

The Hero and the Sheikah stood back to back- chopping and Hacking their way through the Moblin horde. Link took a slash across the shoulder, causing him to only grunt in pain. Without missing a beat, Sheik reached into his pouch, whipped out a potion, and tossed it to Link all in time to block another moblin's spear with a dagger.

"Wow your fast!" Link yelled, block another moblin's spear. "Thanks, I needed that!"

The Shiekah nodded at him quickly, then turned back and slashed across another monster's midsection, causing oozing black blood to gush everywhere.

The fight continued for several more minutes... but for every Moblin the defenders cut down, several more appeared to fill in the ranks. It was then that two more figures entered the melee. A large, bearded man in a purple tunic and no pants (Why do modern hylian men seem to not want to wear breeches? Shiek wondered to himself) came bounding into the fight, swinging his megaton hammer, and sending the moblins flying. The other was a woman in a black, ninja-like costume, firing sword beams from her twin sais. These two turned the tide against the invaders.

As the fortieth Moblin fell, the Moblin commander sounded a retreat, and the beasts retreated back into the snows. As the surviving guards began to cheer, Link looked around to thank the Sheikah, but he was gone again. It was then that Zelda came running up. "Rinku all right?" She asked, a look of innocent concern on her face.

_"I'm starting to get the idea of what's going on here." _The Hero thought to himself. _"But I need to be sure."_

Link and Zelda walked over to talk to their rescuers, and much to the Princess's surprise, the Hero ran up and hugged the Two of them.

"Guys! I never thought I'd see either of you again!" Link Exclaimed excitedly. "Zelda, this is-"

"I AM ERROR!" the big one bellowed out, folding his arms over his chest. Zelda did not know what to make of this strange pronouncement.

Beside him stood a small, attractive woman... with slanted almond eyes, and dark skin. _"My name is Sing, Princess Zelda, it is a pleasure to meet you." _She said in her exotic language, bowing to Zelda.

Zelda may not have been able to speak modern Hylian, but she had previously had diplomatic contact with the people of the Chai kingdom, Sing's homeland. Their language had not changed much over the centuries, and the Princess could easily understand her.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sing."_ Zelda replied, bowing back. _"I thank you for your aid!"_

"Great! She speaks another language I don't understand!" Link grumbled in frustration.

Error only laughed. "When have we ever been able to understand what women are saying, boy?" That earned him a jab in the ribs from Sing.

"What are you two doing traveling together?" Link asked curiously. "And how did you find us here?"

"After you and the other Zelda helped me get my clan's unicorn back, I decided to come back to Hyrule to train, and hone my battle skills." Sing said in modern Hylian, having apparently learned the language since she and Link had last met. "I was trapped in a cave by a pack of Goryia, and Error here saved my life."

"Little miss Sing here took a shine to me 'cause of that." Error just shurgged. "Haven't been able to get rid o' her since."

Sing grabbed Error's arm, smiling, and Zelda could only wonder at the Chai girl's strange taste in men.

"But what are you doing up here in the Mountains?" Link asked.

Before either of them could reply, a large figure came tearing through the snows, roaring in anger as it stampeded towards the village wall.

"A Dodongo!" Link yelled.

"And a big one, at that!" Error responded.

The Dodongo broke through the gate, and began breathing fire at the people in the village, and their property. It's tail destroyed one of the houses and his breath set fire to several others.

"Let see if we can use our wits to bring him down." Link yelled to the others. "We can do it if we worked together!"

Reacting on instinct the four of them jumped out of the way of the beast's jet-stream of fire. Zelda threw up a Nayru's love shield around herself, Link, and Error, blocking the Dodongo next blast. Sing leaped up on the monster's head, ran along it's back, and jumped off, Zapping it's tail as she went. The most-er released a howl of pain, and Link and Error tossed bombs down the monsters throat, and causing the beast to swallow them.

The Dodongo let out a howl of pain as the bombs exploded inside it's stomach, then collapsed and died. It was then that Sing noticed the creature was beginning to flash.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DIRT!" The Chai girl cried out. everybody leaped out of the way as a large explosion engulfed the Dodongo's body.

A few moments later, the group was pulling themselves up out of the snows. "Is everybody all right?" The hero asked in a worried tone.

"Me all right, Rinku"

"I'll live"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Then lets help these poor people." The Hero nodded to his friends. "Afterward, lets all go inside the manor house, and we can talk there." Link ran towards one of the burning houses, followed closely by his uncertain companions.

**Back in hyrule, the Underworld**

"NOOOOOO!" Ganon roared, watching the battle in an enchanted tapestry. "Those stupid moblins and that Dodongo failed! And now Link has even more allies with him!"

"Tis to be expected, my lord." The Triforce of Power told it's master. "This Link has faced monsters far more skilled and powerful than your canon fodder Moblins. Perhaps if we sent a pack of Fokka... and we actually had them employ some strategy..."

"Silence, you useless Gemstone!" Ganon snapped, teleporting to the other side of the room. "I'm going to have to rethink my strategy on how to take the Hero and his companions down! In the meantime, I believe I'll send a darknut squad, led by an Iron Knuckle, to Seize the undefended Triforce of Wisdom from the North Palace!"

"That was what I suggested earlier, my lord." Power replied. "But you said-"

"Keep your opinions to yourself!" Ganon roared. "I have work to do!"

The Triforce of Power fell silent, as the Evil King began to summon from the evil jar the monsters that would lead the next attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After most of the Damage had been cleaned up, the grateful townsfolk thanked the four adventurers for saving their village. Sing, Error, Link, and Zelda all were soon seated by a warm fire inside the Manor, eating Fried Cuckoo and chatting with each other. Zelda mostly conversed with Sing, due to the ease of not having to use Sprite as a translator (especially since the Fairy had wandered off to talk with the Manor's minish). While Link and Error sat father away, each of them bragging about the size of... the battles they had been in.

"_So you're heading to Catalia, Zelda?" _Sing asked quietly, taking a sip of tea. "_That's quite a journey for someone of such a... delicate constitution as a princess."_

_"Hey! __I'm not as weak as you might think_" Zelda scoffed angrily. _"I may look like a helpless princess, but-"_

_"-But you're actually a shekiah in Disguise?" _Sing smiled at Zelda's shocked expression. "_I'm a trained martial artist, your majesty. Not even those trained by the Sheikah can keep a secret from us."_

_"Damn, it seems I can't keep it a secret from anyone." _The princess replied with a chuckle. _"Promise you won't tell Link?"_

_"Only if you agree to take us with you." _Sing replied, putting her teacup down._ "If Error and I don't have an adventure soon, he's going to start getting fat." _

Both of the women just laughed at that.

"Link, you've got quite a catch there... with that pretty little Princess." Error chuckled, gently elbowing Link.

"Huh? Oh! No! I-t's... not like that... Zelda and I are just friends." Link replied, blushing red. "But tell me... what's going on between you and Sing, hmmm?"

"Oy, yeah... the gal and I have hit it off." Error replied with a grin. "At first, I didn't know what to make of her, when she started hanging around me. But when I saw how she fought in battle, and how she and I both enjoyed fighting, and drinking, and gambling... well, I decided travelling with the lil' gal wasn't such a bad thing, after all."

"It must be great to have somebody like that." The Hero sighed. After a few minutes, Link sat up with a smile. "Hey... I got an idea! Why don't you and Sing come with us?"

"My boy, I was thinking the exact same thing." Error replied with a laugh. "And if I know Sing, she's thinking the same thing."

It was the next day, that the four of them were ready to go. Link and Zelda said their farewells to Hymie, as Error and Sing saddled up their horses. Sing's horse kicked her suddenly, knocking her back into the snow.

"Now I bet you wish you hadn't given that flying Unicorn of yours, back to your cousin." Error told her sarcastically. The unhurt Chai girl only glared at him.

"Bye, Hy-mie...miss you." Zelda said, giving the old man a hug.

"_Goodbye, child_." He replied in the old tongue, smiling. "_I am glad I was able to live to see the day that legends of the past, walked once more upon the surface of the world."_

"Later, Hymie!" Link said with a wave. "See ya around, I promise!"

The horses galloped away, leaving Snowpeak village far behind them. Their horses stumbled across the ice-covered pass through the mountains, and their shielded their eyes from the blowing snowdrifts.

Shivering, Zelda pulled her fur trimmed wrap tighter, and tried to keep her teeth from chattering. Link led the horse she was riding on, and her heart went out to the hero. She would have gladly let Link ride and her walk, but she know the hero would never allow her to walk in these conditions without an argument.

Sighing, she looked ahead at Error and Sing, and saw they were taking turns riding and guiding the horse across the ice floes. The Princess would have to ask the Chai girl how she was able to get along with someone like Error... how they were able to form such a perfect partnership with someone who was just as strong-willed as she was.

As nightfall approached, the four of them drew close to a large wooden Stockade, built right in the center of the mountian pass. Several guards walked along the ramparts on patrol... carrying long, spear-tipped pikes.

"Catalia border fort." Link explained to Zelda, as Navi translated. "They built a string of these in the mountain passes to keep Ganon's monsters contained in Hyrule."

"Halt, who goes there?"on of the guards asked in a thick Catalian accent. Clad in Steel breastplates and Comb Morian Helmets, most of the male Catalian troops were breaded, even the ones barely out of their teens. The almond-eyed guards stared down the the four adventurers curiously.

"It is I, Link, the Hero of Hyrule!" Link called up the the guards.

"Aha! The Hero!" one of the guards called down. "Sergeant, open the gates at once!"

The large wooden doors swung open, and the hero and his companions entered. As the other solders stood at attention, the four new arrivals were greeted by the commander of the fort.

"Greetings, my friends." The Catalian noblemen said, bowing to them. "I am _Don_ Guillermo Garancia. We are honored to have such a legendary hero from Catalia in our midst." He stepped forward, an shook Link's hand. "Please, if there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfertable, _Senor_ Hero, please let me know."

"Getting in to a fire would be nice." Error said with a chuckle, as Sing snuggled close to the rotund man to keep warm.

"Oh! How rude of me! Of course, of course... please, let us go inside, and you may regale us with tales of your heroic exploits!"

As the four of them followed the _Don_ into the fort, Zelda looked over to Link.

"Your... peo-ple?" She asked curiously.

"My mom's family lived in this country for generations." Link shrugged. "They see me as a Catalian, even though my dad came from Hyrule, and I'm a Hyrulian boy at heart."

"This should be exciting." Sing commented. "Stories of Cantalian hospitality are famous even in my homeland."

"You got that right, Sing." Link replied with a smirk. "If there's one thing you can say about my mom's people... it's that they know how to throw a party."

* * *

Hyrule Castle was usually extremely quiet about this time of night... which made the sudden screams and shouts coming from the western tower all the more unnerving.

The modern-day Princess Zelda was awakened from her slumber by the cries on dying Hylian soldiers, and rushed to see what was the matter. She found the circular staircase leading up to the triforce chamber littered with bodies... and covered in blood. But that was nothing compared to the revelation that awaited the princess in the chamber at the top of the Stairs.

"It's gone!" modern-day Zelda cried, falling to her knees. "The Triforce of Wisdom... it's gone!" She had failed in her family ancient duty to Protect the sacred Relic, and now it was in Ganon's hands! Oh, how she wished she had put the stupid thing back in the Great Palace after Link had savered her the first time... but no, she felt it would be safer with her, here in the North Palace.

Only now did the princess see the results of her folly firsthand. Brave palace guards, who had clearly been overrun by a might swarm of Stalfos (it was clear those boneheads were the culprits... the weapons of the ones the guards had managed to slay were scattered about the room) had done their best to fight off the superior numbers of their monstrous foes, but it had not been enough. If only Link had been here-

Link. Zelda now regretted banishing him... regretted all the times she had brushed him off like a stuck up snoot. She wished she could take back everything she had said, and she'd give him a thousand kisses just to have him there, to clean up her mess once again...

But it was too late. Link, the Hero of Legends, was out of her life forever. She prayed to the goddesses above that Link was somehow able to keep his triforce shard out of the hands of the great King of Evil, and he would be able to reclaim the Triforce of Wisdom before it was too late...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow, I didn't think we'd attract this much attention." Zelda thought to herself.

The main hall in the outpost was filled with the soldiers who were off duty, eager to catch a glimpse of the legendary hero. _Don_ Garancia seated himself at the head of the long table, surrounded by his captains. The Princess and the others sat at the opposite end, the soldiers politely giving way to give them space.

"We are honored by your presence, exalted guests." The _Don_ exclaimed, as the servants poured the for of them glasses of Lon Lon ale. "As your host, I would be most grateful if I could know why the hero, her most ancient royal highness, and these two noble warriors were visiting our most humble of lands."

Link started to speak, but was silenced with a motion from Ancient-Zelda. The princess was a far more skilled diplomat than the hero.

_"We thank you for your hospitality, noble Don." _Ancient-Zelda replied in old Hylian. _"And I shall now inform you that my companions and I have decided to accompany the Hero to visit his ancestral homeland, and pay our respects on your most honorable King and queen, while we are here." _Zelda had guessed Catalia was still ruled by the royal house of Trueno - the royal family in her era- in this time period.

The Don smiled politely._"You are fortunate, Princess, that the nobility of Catalia are well educated in the classic tongue." _He took a sip from his goblet. _"I have already sent word of your arrival to the capital via Rito postman, and and received word that I am to escort you into the kingdom myself. Until arragments for a royal audience can be made, I would be most honored if you and your companions would do me the honor of lodging at my estado. My wife and I would most love to hold a fiesta in you honor."_

_"We would be most grateful to accept your request, noble Don." Ancient-_Zelda stood, and curtsied to the nobleman.

_"Then we should leave at first light tomorrow." _The _Don_ replied, kissing the princess's hand.

* * *

Word spread like wildfire across the kingdom... Link, the native Calatian hero who had saved Hyrule, had returned home for a visit. This was exciting news for the normally peaceful kingdom, and was THE topic of conversation in the taverns, and the lead subject of gossip in the marketplace. A loose-lipped soldier from the mountain outpost where the hero had arrived, led word slip when he was on leave in a border village, and that little tidbit was going from village to village faster than a postman wearing Pegasus boots.

After departing from the border outpost, Sing noticed all the people greeting them greeting them, with a warm friendliness that was genuinem not like the false smiles she as used to in other lands. "These poeple... they feel real. Like they actually are pleased that they have visitors."

"Of couse." Link replied proudly. "To a Catalian, a guest is like a member of the family."

Error was struck silent, amazed by the beauty of everything he saw. Calatia was not filled with large forests like Hyrule, but smaller forests dotting vast, rolling plains. It was much warmer than Hyrule, as well... the climate was much dryer. "I think I could use a glass 'o water." Error commented, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Aw, you hylians can't take the heat!" Sprite said with a laugh, flitting about. "The Hylians of Catalia seem to be able to take it!"

The three of them were riding in a covered carriage, shielded from the hot sun. The commoners they passed pulled thier wide brimmed hats and scarves over thier faces to shade themsevles.

Link looked out at the people they passed... dark-haired with almond-colored eyes, they reminded him of his mother. "These people... even though I've always seen myself as a citizen of Hyrule, I've felt connected to them my entire life. Like this place is a part of who I am."

"Catalia and Hyrule have always been linked, and not only because we are neighbors." Princess Zelda explained, as Sprite translated. "It was during the Twili Wars, that a brave band of Hylian adventurerers made thier way over the mountian passes, and conqured these lands. Thier leader, Hierro Trueno, founded the kingdom of Catalia."

"Hierro Truneo became our first king, and his _Caballeros-_ his knights- intermarried with the original peoples of this land." The Don added. "These people were our ancestors. Like yourself, _Senor _Link, we Calatians are a people of mixed hertage."

As they passed between towns, sing noticed several old step-pryamids, crubling and abandoned ruins, standing in a field. "What are those structures?" She askled curiously.

"Those are the _ciudad antiguo, _the place of the ancients." _Don_ Garancia frowned. "You'd do best to steer clear of there, S_enorita. _It was the sacred place of the Pre-Calatian peoples of this land... and some say they haunt those ruins still..."

* * *

Back in Hyrule, the present-day Princess Zelda paced around her throne room nervously, while her father, King Harkinian, looked on.

"How could this have happened?" Modern-Zelda asked herself. "Now Ganon has the triforce of Wisdom, and he could strike at any time!"

"Calm yourself down, my daughter. The king reassured her, looking up from his throne. "I'm sure the three godesses will see us through this time of troubles."

What was I thinking, driving him away?" Tears fiille the princess's eyes. "I mean sure, he was a bit of a Jerk... but I always treated him like a servant instead of a friend! The only Zelda to drive her Link away, I must be the worst princess Hyrule has ever had!"

"I am afraid you realized that too late, my daughter." The king replied sadly, shaking his head. "The Hero and our venerable ancestor were seen leaving the kingdom together, and news of the triforce's theft by Ganon is already known across the kingdom."

"The people are growing uneasy." Modern-Zelda agreed, wiping away her tears. "We must do something to reassure the populace."

The King nodded. "I've called a meeting of the Hyrule _Witan, _the council of the kingdom's Nobles and masters of the Guilds. We must inform them that there is no reason to panic, and the Piccori festival will go ahead next week as planned."

The Princess nodded, and looked out the window as her father departed the room. Drying her eyes, Modern-Zelda looked out to the graveyard beyond The North palace, and wished her nursemaid Impa were still here to guide her...

* * *

"Gullerimo! I'm so glad your home!" Running forward, _Dona_ Sara Garancia embraced her husband, and gave him a warm, passionate kiss. A short woman, Sara's piercing brown eyes gazed out from behind a small pair of spectacles. She wore _peineta_ comb, covered by a lace _mantilla, _in her short, dark brown hair. Admiring the young noble woman's beauty, ancient-Zelda could only gaze upon her luscious green _Flamenco _dress with envy.

They had arrived at the Don's estate, a vast tract of land with a large Manor house sitting right in the middle of it. They had arrived right as the sevants were preparing for what was clearly to be a grand party, setting up tables, chairs, and colorful decorations.

"The Hero and the Ancient Princess... so good to meet you both!" whipping out a notebook, she began to exitedly jot down sketches and notes. "Tell me... what province of Hyrule are you each from? _How tall are each of you?_ What are your hobbies? _Have a favorite color?" _she blurted out rapid fire questions in both Hylian and the old languge.

Link and Ancient-Zelda both stared at the strange woman, bewildered. The Don merely laughed. "You'll have to pardon my wife. She is very passionate about history and culture, as am I... but it often drives her to distraction, espacially when she needs to concentrate."

"Huh? Oh, yes." Sara mumbled putting her sketchpad away. "Your arrival party just happened to fall upon the day of the Piccori _fiesta, _so I thought we'd celebrate the two together." She wrinkled her nose up. "Though I usually hate it when two special occasions overlap, like when my birthday falls on Triforce day."

"I am sure this will be a wonderful party." Sing replied. "But, if I may ask, when may we speak with King Diego and Queen Seline, the rulers of Catalia?"

"First off, it's _Calatia, _I can't believe you outsiders keep getting it wrong." Sara corrected, adjusting her spectacles. "And thier Royal highnesses are very busy people. It's not like they can drop every thing anytime a Hryrulian _princesa_ shows up, and demands an audience, now can they?"

"In that case, I say we should just sit back and enjoy the party." Link added.

"I couldn't agree more, lad." Error added with a smirk.

* * *

The party was a gala affair, where both wine and words flowed more freely than they should have. Well-dressed couples danced into the night, moving thier bodies to the rythmic strumming of the Calatian Gutiar, and the clicking of the Calatian _canastas. _The pounding of the dancers feet on the white marble floor took Link back to earler _fiestas _Link had attended with his mother, back when he was a child. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see her standing there, smiling and gesturing for her thirteen year-old son to join the pretty young _Senoritas _his age on the dance floor...

"Link, why are you standing over here in the corner?" Sing asked him, bringing him back to the present. Wearing a yellow_ flamenco_ dress _Dona _Sara had given her, Sing had caugt the eye of many of the young men at the party, but she had stayed near the large form of Error, which was enough to keep any amorous advances away. "You should be out there on the dance floor, having fun with the rest of us."

"Oh, sorry Sing." Link Sighed. "I was just thinking about the past."

"Your mother." The Chai girl replied sympatetically. "You miss her, don't you Link?"

"Everything here reminds me of her." The hero looked away. "I thought coming to Calatia would bring me closer to her memory. But so far, it's only made me realise how much I miss her."

"Link, I don't think your mother would've wanted her son moping in the corner by himself. Espceally not with a pretty young princess waiting for him out on the dance floor."

"Thank you, Sing." The hero smilied. "sometimes I need to be reminded of just how dumb I can be sometimes."

"Hey, anytime... 'hero'." She told him with a giggle, and walked back over to where Error waited for her.

Link walked out on the floor to where Ancient-Zelda waited for him. She was radiant, wearing a blue dress, comb, and veil that the _Dona_ had loaned to her. As the hero approached, the Calatians she had been talking to quietly moved away.

"_Rinku_... look handsome." She stuttered out, admiring the green party outfit Gullerimo had given him.

"The same to you, princess." He replied, smiling. "Would you care to dance?"

Zelda nodded, and the two of them began to move to the music. Looking into each others eyes, the rest of the party around them seemed to fade away. Even though they were unable to understand one another, thier feelings conveyed far more to each other than mere words ever could have.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day after the party, Link and Zelda were talking with Guillermo and Sara Garancia, while Sing and Error strolled through the estate's gardens. Word had not yet come from the royal palace on a royal audience anytime soon, and the adventurers were getting nervous.

"What could be taking those palace bearucrats so long?" Link asked impatiently. "We should have had a day and time for an audience set up by now."

"Patience, _Rinku_." Zelda told him soothingly. "Polo-tics take tyme... slow is how the he-ro of T-time would take th-ings so he n-ot looose ."

" Zelda, I guess you're right." Link smirked at her broken words... the Princess was getting better at speaking modern Hylian. "I guess I shouldn't be so impatient."

"_Senor_ Link, the fact still remains, it has been several days since your arrival at my border station." _Don _Garancia commented, setting his drink down. "It is my guess something is going on up at the palace."

"It is probably Chancellor Gonzales playing his political games again." _Dona _Grancia agreed, doing a sketch of Princess Zelda's dress. Probably trying to find some way to turn your visit to his advantage in the Imperial court."

"In that case, perhaps we sould pay a direct visit on the palace." Princess Zelda added thoughtfully in the old tongue. _"And cordially announce our presence."_

_"Oh no, Princess!" _Don Guillermo protested. _"That would be an unacceptable breach of court etiquette!"_

_"Perhaps visiting the King and queen would be, husband." Dona _Sara added, tapping her pen on her notebook. _"But if our friends were there for another reason, perhaps they could be in the right place at the right time to meet the monarchs..."_

* * *

In the deep caverns of death mountain, Ganon cackled maniacal at the sight of the two triforce pieces sitting on the pedestal before him, side by side. Oh, how clever he had been, to send his troops to the north palace to steal the Triforce of Wisdom while the hero was away! Now, all he had to do was recover the triforce of courage from that idiot hero, and Hyrule- no, the entire world- would be his to rule! But he would need to exercises patience if he were to carry out his goal!

At least, that was the Triforce of power's reasoning.

"What news of your agent in Calatia, my lord?" The Triforce shard asked Ganon. "Has he been able to delay the hero speaking to the nobility?"

"Of course he's doing his job, you foolish gemstone!" The king of evil howled. "That imbecile knows well enough to fear my wrath should he fail me!"

"Just what did you expect from an insane pig-wizard?" The Triforce of Wisdom taunted her evil counterpart. "He is lucky his hasn't killed himself with one of his own spells over the past several centuries!"

Ganon snarled at Wisdom's sarcasm. The three Triforce pieces had developed personalities of their own over the ages (a by-product of being bonded to the Royal Family, the House of Link, and Ganon himself for so long), they had also each developed quite an attitude, much to Ganon's chagrin.

"You have no room to talk, woman." The Triforce of Power snapped back. "Your most recent master is a spoiled brat, and Courage serves an idiot, as I recall."

"But we change masters every generation, power, passing on to the children of our previous master." Wisdom snapped back. "While you remain in the hands of that lunatic until the end of time."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!" Ganon roared in anger. "Soon, my plans for Calatia will unfold, and that kingom, Hyrule, and the whole world will be mine!"

The evil king let out another hideous burst of laughter, and teleported out of the chamber.

* * *

Out in the Gardens, Sing and Error were admiring the well-planted roses with Sprite as their companion. Sing inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers, and smiled.

"These roses are wonderful." The Chai girl commented. "Almost as beautiful as the emperor's gardens in the forbidden palace back home."

Error nodded. "My old friend Bagu tried keeping a rose garden in Hyrule once. But his two giant pet frogs kept eating the flowers."

Sing chuckled at the image. "I'm going to have to visit Hyrule again one of these days."

Instead of enjoying the flowers, Sprite was lost in her own thoughts. "Have you two noticed what's going on between Zelda and Link?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Error asked, confused.

But Sing understood. "Yes, I've seen it, Sprite. She's been slowly trying to get close to him... playing up to the lonliness and rejection he feels from our time's Zelda."

Suddenly, it dawned on Error what he hadn't noticed before. "Oh yeah, I know what you mean! Like when Link was feeling depressed the other day, and Zelda went over and talked to him about how bad now-Zelda is."

Sprite fluttered her wings, and nodded. "And the things she's saying about The Hero of time... how he'd do this or that in any given situation..."

"It almost like she _expects _link to become his own ancestor." Sing finished for the fairy. "Like she can mold him as an artisan molds clay on a potter's wheel."

"But what are we supposed to do about it, huh?" Error told her in a worried tone. "It's as plain as day that my lil' buddy is going along with it willingly."

* * *

In the Calatian royal capital, _Libertad Ciudad_, the marketplace bustled with merchants plying their wares, and the crowds of the city going about their daily business. They barely noticed a hunched over merchant wearing a pair of strength-enhancing Titan's Mitts (known as Golden Gauntlets in old Hylian) and walking slowly toward the royal palace.

One of the Guards stopped him at the gate. "Halt! You cannot enter here without royal permission!"

"But I am supposed to deliver the carpet for the queen's banquet tomorrow!" The Merchant, whose face was covered by a cloak, frowned. "If you could just please check, you will find that I am indeed supposed to be here."

As the guards were checking on his story, the carpet merchant put his ridiculously-sized bundle down on the ground. The castle guards were so busy dealing with the merchant, that they failed to notice two figures slip out of the rolled-up carpet, and sneak into the castle itself.

"I'm sorry, but there's no carpet delivery on the royal scedule." The guard told the merchant. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave, _senor."_

Grumbling, the merchant picked up his rug, and walked back out the castle gate. After he had gotten far enough away, the merchant pulled his hood off- reavealing the face of Don Gullerimo. Disappearing into the crowd, the nobleman hoped Link and Zelda could find the royal family before they got caught...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What the heck are we doing? We've been down this corridor three times, princess! I thought you said you knew this castle like the back of your hand!"

"Hush, _Rinku_! It be-en long time since me visit Calatia as child! Lot change over thou-sand years!"

After having snuck in, Link and Zelda were trying to find their way around the _Castille de Calatia_, the home of the country's royal family. They had been searching around for an hour, trying to find their way through the endless hallways and passages, following Zelda's old memories of the palace from diplomatic visits her father and her had made there. The ancient Princess never took into consideration that while this was the same castle she had visited as a child, it had been remodeled numerous times over the past twelve centuries. In places that she remembered their being a door, now stood a wall, and passageways that once led to throne room now led nowhere.

"It amazing that Calatia still has the same royal palace from your time!" Link said in wonder. "Hyrule's royal family seems to go through castles like they were water!"

"Calatia not have Ganon wreck it every cen-tur-y!" Zelda hissed back. "Now you quiet, or we heard by guards!"

It was then that the hero and the princess heard a voice exclaim. "Hey, you two, stop there!" A guard who had been patrolling the hallways had seen the two sneaking around, and came running up. "Put you're hands in the air where I can see them... NOW!" The guard barked harshly.

"Now Link done it." Zelda quipped sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Growling, Link angily reached for his sword. He knew he could easily take this armor-clad pushover... but the Ancient princess stopped him. "No, _Rinku." _Zelda told him, shaking her head. "We need be on good terms with royal family... not like this."

Grumbling to himself, the Hero took his hands away from his sword, and put them in the air.

_Back in Hyrule..._

It was midday at the North Palace, and King Harkinain receiving reports of events throughout the countryside... though they were not exactly the reports he had been hoping to hear.

"And that's the third attack on Saria town this month, your majesty!" The royal adviser told king Harkinian, making his weekly report. "The monsters of Death Mountian have been getting bolder and bolder since the triforce of Wisdom was taken!"

"Ganon must be planning something big." the king agreed, nodding. "I want our army put on high alert, and divisions dispatched to every town in the Kingdom!"

"It shall be done, your majesty." The Royal adviser exclaimed. "And the Princess?"

"I have dispatched her to Catalia to bring our wayward hero back." The king replied grimly. "I only hope is that she is able to make it in time."

_On the road to Catalia..._

Present-Day Zelda kept looking back and forth from her map to the trail, trying to figure out if she was going the right direction. Urging her now-stationary horse to start trotting forward, she silently prayed she was going the right direction.

"Ohh! That stupid Link! This is all his fault!" She thought to herself. "He knows I never stay mad at him! Why did he take off with that old fossil of a relative of mine? She's older than the oldest temple in Hyrule!"

She was trying to tell herself that this wasn't her fault... that she didn't have Link hating her because she treated him like the commoner he was. The Princess told herself that he was just being a spoiled man-child that slacked off to get out of work, and hit on everything with a skirt. So what if she flirted with the visiting hero Prince Facade right in front of him? Didn't he kiss a pretty girl right in front of her- a kiss that got him turned into a frog, no less! He could be just as thoughtless as she could.

Besides, it not like they were anything more than friends, anyway. No Princess Zelda had ever gotten together with a hero of the house of Link... that's just how things were done. Didn't he realize that's why she had always pushed him away... why she had always refused to kiss him, or show him any affection? She was trying to save him the pain of a love she could never return, trying to prevent both of them from getting hurt. For the two of them to be together... for the two separate bloodlines of the bearers of Wisdom and courage to become one, that would be-

No, she tells herself, that can never be. If the balance is to be maintained, the two bloodlines must each keep their triforce piece separate until the day comes... the day that a being appears who can wield the unified Triforce because his heart is in balance. this chosen one will finally end the long and ceaseless war with Ganon, and lead the world of Hylia into a golden age without end.

Until that day comes, Link and Zelda would forever be nothing except friends.

_Back in Catalia-_

Link and Ancient-Zelda were taken to the throne room, to speak with the king and queen. The two of them walked into the massive chamber, where huge crystal chandeliers hung from a high, vaulted ceiling. All around the room stood the members of the royal court, some talking amongst themselves, while others stared at the newcomers in silence. As the two were brought before the thrones of the king and queen, Zelda immediately went into a curtsy, and Link bowed.

_"Your majesties." _The royal herald announced in old Calatian. "_May I present Princess Zelda the elder, of Hyrule, and Sir Link of the House of Link, the hero of Hyrule."_

Zelda flinched inwardly at the "Zelda the elder" Comment, but showed no outward signs of her displeasure. _"Your majesties." _Zelda greeted them, rising from her curtsy. "_It is an honor to be in your presence."_

King Diego look to his wife for a moment, and after she nodded, he looked back and began speaking. _"We are more than honored to have two such distingished guests at our court, Princessa Zelda, but it would have pleased us and our Queen if you had taken the proper royal channels to do so."_

At first, Zelda was taken aback by the 'us and our queen' comment, until she remembered the Catalian custom of the monarch referring to themselves in the third person (unlike Hyrule's kings and queens, who always use the singular). _"I apologize for that, your majesty. But we hd no other choice given the circumstances." _

_"You mean you couldn't wait until the court decided it was the proper time for you to have an audience with the king and queen." _A voice hissed from behind the throne. _"You were so impatient to speak to the monarchs, that you had to disrupt the royal protocol?"_

"Chancellor Gonzales" Link hissed under his breath. Link knew of this shady character, and he didn't like him. Gonzales had been an advisor to King Diego when he had been only a _Don, _and had followed him to court as Chancellor when Deigo married the then-princess Seline. He was well-known throughout Calatia for his corruption, and it was now obvious Chancellor Gonzales was going to make things difficult for him and Zelda here at court.

"_We originally came to your kingdom to find place for ourselves after my royal relative, Princess Zelda the younger, basically exiled Link from her kingdom."_ Ancient Zelda replied eloquently._ "But along the way here, we were attacked by monsters in the mountain passes, far closer to Clatatian territory than Ganon's forces have dared to venture in a few centuries."_

"Bah! The attacks upon travelers on the Hylian side of the border is not our corncern!" Gonzales Scoffed "Ganon is the Kingdom of Hyrule's problem, S_enor _Link, let them deal with it!"

"But Hyrule's fate in inexorably tied to your own kingdom, can't you see that?" Link replied in a firm tome. "Look at the damage to the Calatian economy every time the evil king goes to war with Hyrule, and trade between the two kingdoms get cut off."

Ancient-Zelda looked at the Hero in shock. Had Link just given an intelligent, thoughtful response? Link only smiled back at her.

King Diego look at his Queen, unsure of how to respond. Queen Seline commented. "It is alarming that Ganon has been so bold as to send his hordes so near to our borders."

The King nodded, then looked back to the audience gathered in front of him. "Very well, we must weigh this matter carefully. Until then, Link and Zelda, it is our desire that you remain our guests and _Don_ and _Dona_ Garancia's _Hacienda_ under our protection. We shall inform you of our decision as soon as possible. You are dismissed!"

"_Si_, and be glad your sneaking in here has been so easily forgiven by our illustrious monarchs!" The Chancellor sneered. "Now go!"

As they turned to go, Link and Zelda exchanged knowing glances. As they returned to the Garencia estate, hey both hoped the Royal Court muddled it's way though it's politics and came to a decision before it was to late...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Link and Zelda had returned to the Don's hacienda, and told everyone there what had transpired at the royal palace. Don Gulliermo was not at all pleased by this turn of events.

_"¡maldígalo!_ I cannot believe that infernal chancellor stuck his nose into diplomatic affairs again, I wish the king would give that shady _bruto_ the royal boot!" The Don snarled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Husband, diplomatic affairs are his job." The Dona replied quietly, in her usual calm manner. She was used to these outbursts from her spouse, who often flew off the handle without thinking. "All we can do now is wait."

"Ya think that son of a Dodongo might be in league with Ganon?" Error asked, biting off a piece the fried cuckoo leg he was holding.

"That is jumping to a bit of a conclusion, is it not, my Error?" Sing inquired. "An accusation without evidence is a hollow one."

"My instincts are telling me Error is right on this one." Link replied, scratching his chin. "But without evidence, it would not be right to accuse him."

"I hope you are right, Senor Link." The Don replied. "I hope you are right."

...

That night, Zelda was asleep in her bed in the hacienda, when a shadowy figure made it's way over the garden wall, and began to climb up the wall of the hacienda. Reaching the upstairs widow where Zelda slept ,the Shadow slithered through the window, and began to creep up towards the ancient princess's bed. As the dark, figure loomed over her, it's red eyes glowing, it pulled a dagger out, ready to strike...

It was at that moment Sing burst forth from the shadows, hitting the intruder with a zap bolt from one of her sais. The shadow stumbled backwards, then slithered across the floor at the ninja girl. It tossed the knife at her, and she leapt out of the way, and thew a shuriken at the shadow, pinning it down. It let out a hideous shriek, as a final Zap from the Sai destroyed it, causing the creature to vanish in a puff of smoke.

All of the noise woke Zelda up, who quickly lit the lamp by her bed. "_What in the name of the goddesses are you doing in here?_" She asked, surprised. "_What happened?"_

"an attempt on your life, princess." Sing replied, sheathing her sais. "It was a Black Boe, one of Ganon's shadow assassins."

"A _Babasu_?" Zelda shrieked. "Get Rinku here... quick now!"

It was only a few moments before Link came tearing into the room. "Zelda, I heard you scream! What's wrong?"

"It was an assassination attempt, Hero." Sing replied bluntly. "Ganon."

Link slammed his fist into the wall. "I knew it! That slimy politician was behind this! When I get my hands on Gonzales, I swaer I'll-"

"But this still isn't enough to condemn him, Link." Sing replied. "So Ganon is here... what proof do we have that the Chancellor is connected to this?"

"Zelda convinced." The princess muttered, pulling the sheets up around herself. "We no trust him, Zelda say."

It was at that moment the Don came into the room. "What is going on? Why are you all in here?" The three of them told him what had transpired, and Don Gulliermo shook his head. "_Aye Caramba_, I do agree with you that Don Gonzales is indeed behind this madness. However we have a worse problem to deal with right now."

"What's wrong?" Link asked, reaching for his sword. "Are Ganon's troops pouring through the mountain passes? Is Calatia being invaded?"

"Worse." The Don replied, shivering. "_Princessa_ Zelda has arrived in Calatia from over the mountains... and the word is, _Senor_ Link, she has come looking for _you._

...

Don Gonzales returned to his chambers, and knelt before an enchanted viewing mirror that had been set up in his room.

"All is in readiness, my lord." The shifty chancellor said to the glowing mirror. "The mountain garrisons along the border will be unmanned when your monsters arrive."

"Excellent." Gannon's voice hissed from the mirror. "Yet you have thus far failed to eliminate the Ancient Princess... or to capture the hero the Hero for me!"

"Worry not, _Senor_ Ganon!" Gonzales replied with a smirk. "The assassination attempt may have failed, but an unfortunate accident may happen to the elder princess of Hyrule!"

"Good...Good!" The evil king replied in a soothed tone. "And I have another Task for you... the younger Princess Zelda has headed off to Calatia. Make sure she does not return alive."

Gonzales nodded. "It shall be as you wish, my lord."

Ganon snorted. "I will soon be readying my armies for the total conquest of Hyrule. If you succeed in the tasks that I have given you, I shall reward you be giving you Calatia to rule in my name."

"_Muchas Gracias_, my lord... I shall not fail you." Chancellor Gonzales stood up, as the image of the evil king vanished from the mirror.

...

"Before the Princess gets here, there is one more thing I'd like to show you, Zelda."

It was the next day, and Link and Zelda were sitting on the bench out in the garden.

"What that, _Rinku_?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I want to show you the ruins." Link replied. "The old ruins of the Ancients from before the Hylian settlers arrived."

"But _Rinku_." Zelda replied nervously. "Don Guillermo tell us that bad place."

"That's something your Niece would say. And besides..." Link shrugged. "If you don't take a chance... what's life worth living?"

"Okay, you right. Zelda needs more sense of adventure." She gave a soft smirk. "You lead, I go."

Sharing a mischievous smile, the two of them stood up, and went to get their horses.


End file.
